Transformers' First Human Food
by CartoonTeamAuthorAri
Summary: Thanks to Hot Shot's invention, Transformers can now eat human food. This is their story when they eat their first food, Krabby Patty.


Everybody knows that Transformers can't eat human food. But, in this story, I will show you that it can be wrong.

Transformers' First Human Food

Hot Shot is very happy to see his invention has already done.

Hot Shot: Haha. Eureka! (runs to Optimus)

Optimus: Hey, hey, hey, calm down. What's up?

Hot Shot: Look, Captain! I can finally make "Tongue Twister". With this, we can eat human food.

Red Alert: (comes out from his room after hears his talk) Don't tell me you have made silly invention.

Hot Shot: Trust me. This time, this will work.

Megatron: (comes out from his room after hears his talk) Your last invention almost made us dead. (all Transformers come out from their room complaining Hot Shot's inventions)

Optimus: Shut up everyone! To make sure his recent invention is safe, I, Hot Shot, Megatron, & Starscream will try it.

Scattershot: But how about if......

Optimus: I trust him in the name of Primus.

Hot Shot: Hey, I know where we should try this.

Optimus: Where?

Hot Shot: Krusty Krab. I want to eat Krabby Patty.

Megatron: Hmmmm.... I want to eat it, too.

Optimus: Okay. We will go there.

Hot Shot: Wait, Captain! You can also try this. "Size-Changer Belt". It can change our size & everything we touch into human size & vice versa.

Optimus: I'll try. (wears the belt & presses a button, then shrinks to human size)

Megatron, Starscream, & Hot Shot do as Optimus' done.

Jetfire: If your invention works, don't forget to buy all of us Krabby Patty, okay? I want to eat it.

Hot Shot: Okay. Here we go.

Hot Shot pulls out his Dimensional Portable Portal & presses a button. Then, a hole appears in front of him. He, Optimus, Megatron, & Starscream enter it.

Meanwhile, in Krusty Krab,

Squidward: Spongebob, can you work quickly?

Spongebob: Okay, twenty Krabby Patties will be ready.

In front of Krusty Krab, a hole appears. Then, Hot Shot, Optimus, Megatron, & Starscream come out of it & enter Krusty Krab.

Squidward: Oh, look who have come.

Spongebob: Hello, Mr. Prime, Mr. Hot Shot, Mr. Megatron, Mr. Starscream! Wow, this is your first come to Krusty Krab.

Mr. Krabs: (appears from his office) First come? (runs to Optimus) Do you mean you never eat Krabby Patty?

Optimus: Yes.

Mr. Krabs: Spongebob, make them Krabby Patty. Hurry!

Spongebob: Aye aye, Mr. Krabs!

Mr. Krabs: Well, I seldom tell this to anyone, but..... you don't have to pay this time.

All of the customers & Squidward are surprised to hear that.

Hot Shot: How kind you are, Mr. Krabs! I hope your business will be improved.

Squidward: But why?

Mr. Krabs: You know the rules of Krusty Krab, everyone who comes here at the first time don't have to pay. (whispers) But I'm sure they will pay a lot at the next visit. Hahahaha.

Spongebob: Four Krabby Patties ready!

Optimus eats one of them.

Optimus: Hmmmmmm..... This taste..... like a peace in the galaxy.

Hot Shot eats another one.

Hot Shot: Hmmmmmm..... I feel like I have a new power.

Megatron & Starscream eat the left one.

Megatron: It seems like my bad behaviors turn upside down to good ones.

Starscream: Me too.

Spongebob: So?

Optimus: Your Krabby Patty is so delicious. Make it again.

Hot Shot: And don't forget to pack 200 Krabby Patties to all my friends.

Optimus: 200? That's too much.

Hot Shot: (whispers to Optimus) I believe they will have the same reaction when they eat it.

Optimus: Okay, Spongebob, please make 204 Krabby Patties.

Spongebob: Everything is ready! (gives all the Krabby Patties to them)

Megatron: Wow, so fast.

Optimus: Alright, everyone, we have to go home now. The others must be worried.

Spongebob: Please come again.

Hot Shot: Emmmmm.... Spongebob, can you open the portal to Transformers' Base? My hands hold too much Krabby Patty.

Spongebob: Okay. (presses a button & a hole appears)

Hot Shot: Thanks.

Hot Shot, Optimus, Megatron, & Starscream enter the hole, and everything in Krusty Krab is back to normal. (But they don't know that they can eat Krabby Patty because of Hot Shot's invention)

When they arrive,

Jolt: How's your journey?

Optimus: Quite okay.

Hot Shot: And this is for you three. (gives three Krabby Patties) Can you press the red button?

Jolt presses red button on their belt, and their size changes back to normal [the Krabby Patty becomes bigger].

Hot Shot: Hey, everyone! We're back.

Scattershot: Did your invention work?

Hot Shot: Of course. Try this Krabby Patty.

Scattershot uses Tongue Twister & eats Krabby Patty.

Scattershot: I..... I feel like I'm reborn. Hey, everyone, try this Krabby Patty.

All Transformers come out, use Tongue Twister, & eat Krabby Patty. They feel the same reaction as Scattershot.

Hot Shot: Haha. My invention works.

Optimus: Now I know that you are the greatest inventor.

Hot Shot: Thanks, Captain.

***THE END***

This is the strangest story I have ever written. But, reviews are welcomed. 


End file.
